Black of Blacks
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: Harry Potter failed in his destiny as the Chosen One, now given a second chance he'll be reborn as the third son of Lord Orian Black and Lady Walburga Black. With one of the darkest Houses in Magical History backing him up and the love and devotion of one of the most feared witches in present age watch as Harry takes the war to Lord Voldemort and his followers.


_**Black of Blacks**_

**Chapter 1: The Ritual.**

Harry Potter was floating around in a massive white void, the only thing he knew was that one he was naked and two...he was bored as hell. He had lost all sensed of time, he could have been floating there for decades and he wouldn't know it. The last thing he remembered before arriving in the void was being hit with a killing curse as he walked into the clearing that Voldemort and his Death Munchers were making there camp in. the insulting thing was that it hadn't been the Dark Lord that ended up killing him but that crazy bitch Bellatrix. Stupid cunt.

After what fell like years but was probably only seconds, a voice, dark and ominous sounded all around the void. Frankly it scared the shit out of him.

"**Harry James Potter, Master of Death, you have failed in your destiny.**" bellowed the voice all around him.

"**But because of your status as Master of Death you are being given a second chance. You shall be sent to a time where you can made the most difference."** as the voice talk Harry felt his whole body heating up as it also started to become translucent. He was actually vanishing into thin air.

"**Reunite the tools of Death and with them your memories shall returned. Shrugged off the mantle of Harry James Potter and be reborn as Antares Pollux Black, the Child of Prophesy and the Savior of the Magical World."** said the voice, which now had a distinct female tint to it. Harry barely had time to protest before he vanished from the void completely.

"_**Go forth and complete your destiny. Maybe now that you don't have a manipulating old fool and a couple of ginger leaches dragging you down you'll be able to save the world from Voldemort's and his minions."**_ said a beautiful and naked red headed woman as she appeared in the white void that previously held the young Harry.

**Bella's POV**

She hid quietly under her 'borrowed' invincibility cloak as she watched her cousin moved around the abandoned ritual room at the Ancestral House of Black. For the last few days she noticed he had been quiet, at least more so than usual. Antares Black had always been a quiet boy, now a young man. But she guessed that came from the fact that as the third son in a Pureblood household like the Blacks he had no one to actually talk to, unless of course you count Kreature the house elf.

The weird old house elf adored Antares and would drop anything and everything if the boy asked him to. It was weird considering the elf treated everyone else, that was not his Lady Walburga, like they were trash.

Sure he had his parents and brothers but, his father Orion spend all his time in the Wizengamot or in Gringotts looking after the families business deals and stakes. Any free time the busy man had to spare was almost all spend on his oldest son, the heir of House Black, Sirius.

His mother, her aunt, Walburga usually spends her day lording over her sister and sister in law, as the Lady of House Black should, and the rest she spends teaching her middle son Regulus, everything she thought he should know in case he should ever rise to the position of Lord Black.

So in being the third son, the youngest twin of Regulus, Antares was relegated to the background. The spare of the spare. Not much use to anybody unless something bad happened to the his oldest brothers. So with no one to teach him, he had decided to teach himself. He spend all his free time in the Black Family Library or in the private dueling room thinking there was no one paying attention to him…he was wrong.

Bellatrix Druella Black had notice her older, by one year, cousin when she was twelve. Her older sister Andromeda and her had been spending the day in Grimmauld Place when out of the corner of her eye she caught her cousin as he silently made his way down the stairs and walked right into the private dueling room with a huge leather bound book in his hands.

She had followed the boy and spend at least three hours watching as Antares taught himself many of the dangerous spells, hexes and curses that the book held between its pages. Antares was like a machine, she mused, and he didn't stop until he could perform the spell almost by instinct. Only then did the boy move on to another spell, it got to the point that he had to stop since he didn't t have the strength to keep going.

That had caused her to ask her aunt about Antares but her aunt had just brushed the topic off like an outdated copy of the Daily Prophet. Since that day anytime Bellatrix had free time or was spending her day at Black Manor she would follow the boy, man, she mentally corrected herself, as he went about his day.

That's why she knew the young man was acting stranger than usual, he seemed nervous, something she had never seen in her cousin, he had always seem like a black void, never showing emotion. She knew that was a side effect of knowing Occlumency, it gave its user, if they were proficient enough in the art, the ability to keep their face black of all emotions. The ultimate poker face.

So she, curious as to her cousins stranger than usual behavior, pulled out the invisibility cloak she had 'borrowed' from that poof Lucius and made her way after the young man. She followed him to the door that led to the back yard where, to her surprise, when he opened the door four big grates the size of a small tables where waiting for him. Antares smiled before using his wand to levitate the grates into the house and down a set of stairs that led even further down towards the unused parts of the Black Manor.

Now more curious than ever she followed after the man and managed to jump into the room he had placed the crates in before he closed the door. When she was inside she had finally realized where she was. The Black Family Ritual Room. She almost left as soon as she realized. She knew if she as caught in here she would suffer the consequences. The room was off limits to everyone except the Lord and Lady of the House. Just stepping foot in here was enough to warrant the intruder to be under the Cruciatus curse for no less than ten seconds.

But for the life of her she couldn't make her legs move. She was too damn curious why her cousin would risk so much to be in their room. Especially now since Sirius had just been disowned and expelled out of the House by both his parents making Regulus the heir of the Family and Antares the spare. A considerable progress from before since now his mother was starting to take an interest in him.

She was cut off from her musing when she saw Antares start his preparations for whatever ritual he was going to try and perform. The light coming from the ritual circle was bright and almost headache inducing. She saw him take his shirt off and start writing runes over his mushy body. That was one of the things she found lacking in her cousin, since the young man had spend most of his youth reading in libraries he was out of shape. He wasn't fat by any means, but he wasn't fit either, he was…mushy was the best way to describe the young man. That was the only unappealing thing about the boy.

Aside from that he was a quite a catch, Bellatrix thought to herself. Antares was really tall, even taller than his older brothers and father. If she had to guess he was almost six and a half feet tall, making him the tallest boy she knew. Not counting that oaf Hagrid. He was also smart; in school Antares was top of the year on everything.

Any class the boy took he aced. In his fifth year Antares had matched Albus Dumbledore's record for most OWLS. DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Runes, Arithmacy, Potions, Astrology, Muggle Studies, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. He took all the O. even though some where for classes he hadn't taken and he passed them all with an Outstanding. She knew he was planning to do the same this year when they took their N.E.W.T.S. The young man also took lessons on the summer months in Dueling, Alchemy, Healing and advance Ancient Runes.

After Antares finished drawing the runes on his body he went over to the four crates he had brought it, with a wave of his wand he ended the spell work on the grates, making two of them almost double in size and the other two to shrink. She watched him walk over to the first grate before, with another swish of his wand, the crate vanished leaving the contents behind.

A big ox was standing where the crate used to be. The thing was massive and powerful, it was the color of mud, and was sniffing around while shaking its head. It looked like the spells that kept the beast docile vanished along with the crates. Before the ox could do anything Antares was standing next to it and in a flash used a knife, which after the whole ritual was done she would recognized as the family's bloodletting cursed knife, to cut the beast neck making its blood spill into the ritual circle. It took only a few seconds for the beast to die of blood lost and crumple to the side. She saw Antares kneel next to the dead animal and whisper a few words before he stood back up and moved to the next crate.

When Antares vanished the second crate another animal was there, this time it was an Antelope, its fur a light brown and its horns long and sharp, just like the ox the Antelope was still recovering from the spells that made it docile when Antares stepped up to it and slashed its throat. Again it took only a few seconds for all the blood to fall to the ritual circle before the body fell to the side, after another few whispered words Antares moved the next crate. Idly Bellatrix noticed that the light coming off the ritual was becoming stronger.

Now done with the two big crates Antares moved to the third, which was a bit smaller than a normal school trunk. When the wood from the crate vanished she saw an owl cage, inside was a disoriented gray Eagle owl. Just as with the other animals Antares slashed its throat but this time he walked around the circle with the body of the owl in his hands letting the owls blood drip over all the runes that made it up. When he was done he gently placed the body back in its cage and moved to the next and final crate.

The last crate contained something that actually surprised her. The crate, the smallest so far since it was no bigger than a shoe box contained a polished oval stone, which after a few seconds she realized was a dragon's egg. Antares took the egg and moved to the middle of the ritual circle before he started chanting.

"_Morrigan O Domina , adimisque leto , dea belli sacrificium offero tibi pro bonis humilem bovem pro viribus, pro patientia bubalus , dracones et noctuae sapientia justo. Suscipe, quaeso, haec humilis et descendunt super tuam benedictionem sacrificium o domina Morrigan."_

" _oh Lady Morrigan, Triple Goddess, Goddess of War, I offer you his humble sacrifice in exchange for your blessings, An ox for strength, an antelope for endurance, an owl for wisdom and a Dragon spawn for magic, please accept this humble offering and pass down your blessing oh Lady Morrigan."_

As Antares chanted Bellatrix noted that a couple of things happened around the room, first the light from the ritual got so bright Bella could no longer see her cousin inside, second the room started to feel hotter and the smell of Juniper and Saffron started to attack her senses. Also she could hear what sounded like tribal drums banging around the room; she was surprised no one from the family had heard the racket and come to investigate.

Just as she thought her eardrums would burst from the load drums in the room everything seem to stop at once, the ritual and its light powered down, the drums stopped banging and the heat and smell vanished like they had never been there. When she looked back at the circle to her cousin, Bellatrix got the surprised of her life.

Antares was standing in the middle of the circle, steam coming of his body as he was hunched over, breathing hard; the surprised came from the big change in his body. Now, instead of the mush she had come to associate with her cousins' body, only pure hard muscle could be seen, his torso was ripped and defined, his stomach taut and tight with a very delicious looking eight pack. On his left pectoral she saw, branded there like a tattoo, the symbol of the goddess her cousin had been praying too, the Symbol of the Morrigan, a black triskelion with a tribal circle around it.

Bellatrix would admit, if only to herself, she felt her mouth water when she saw the effect of the ritual on her cousin's body. She had always had a small attraction to the strange quite boy, but now she felt herself almost lusting after the young man. When he finally looked up she saw that there were some changes on his face as well.

His face, which was previously round with the still lingering traces of baby fat, was now sharp and angular; she could now see the features of House of Black in him. His eyes, which had been a dull grey color, were now almost a shining silver that made heat pool in the place between her thighs. His hair which used to be short and lifeless was now shining and silky and reached the small of his next, just long enough to be pull back into a small tight pony tail.

As a side note, she noticed that all the bodies of the sacrificed animals and the blood spilled for the ritual was now gone, not a speck of blood or animal hair left behind. She saw her cousin pull out his wand and wave it towards the pile of clothes in the far side of the room, clearly intending to summon them to him, when nothing happened his cousin waved his wand again, when again nothing happened he looked intently at his wand before he noticed that it had a small crack on the side.

"What in the world!" She heard Antares mumble before she heard a loud snap coming from Antares's wand; she stood up from her sitting position next to the wall to get a better look when his eyes snapped towards her.

"Bellatrix?!" said girl stood back in shock, how in the hell had her cousin noticed her. Before she could do anything her cousin walked over to her and ripped the cloak from her head. When the cloak fell to the floor she idly noticed that it no longer had that silver sheen it used to give off, it was now just a sheet of transparent cloth. She would have tried to get to the bottom of it but the towering figure in front of her demanded all her attention.

"How the blood hell did you sneak in here?" Her cousin almost snarled as he backed her into the wall, his body was almost pressed against her. That caused the pool of heat between her thighs to get bigger and hotter. She tried to answer him but before she could the door to the room banged open, the shock causing Antares to press his body flush against her since the opening door hit him in the back.

"WHO IS IN HERE?." Demanded a voice she recognized as her mother, Druella. Thinking quickly Bellatrix wrapped her legs around her cousin slammed her lips into him, giving him a very forceful kiss. Druella entered the room and closed the door, when she did she caught the sight of Antares, still shirtless, furiously making out with her wild daughter Bellatrix.

For Bellatrix, she kissed her cousin in the hope that her mother would think that they were only using the room as a secret place to hook up. It was much better that her assuming, correctly she might add, that Antares or her had used the room to perform an actual ritual.

"ANTARES POLLUX BLACK AND BELLATRIX DRUELLA BLACK WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING USING THIS SACRED AND FORBIDDEN ROOM FOR YOUR SEXUAL DELIANCES." Screamed her mother as she used her wand to both separated them and thrown them out of the room. The throw from the room knocked both cousins from the stupor as Antares hastily jumped to his feet; the years of Pureblood Etiquette Class with his demanding mother kicked in and he helped Bellatrix back to her feet.

When she was finally on her feet she noticed that while her mother was still fuming at the both of them, her eyes were firmly stuck to Antares's rippling torso. That made Bellatrix want to pull her wand out and hex her mother…Antares was HERS and she be damned if she let some trollop, even if she was her own mother, get her hands on her man. She had laid claim to him years ago. In her mind but still, he was hers.

For his part Antares could only sigh as he, while ignoring his screaming aunt and the deep urge he had to stick his tongue back in Bellatrix mouth, looked down at the pieces of his beloved wand. _ 'What the hell happened?'_

**Antares POV**

Antares Pollux Black was a special boy; he knew that, he was sure that if his parents paid any attention to him they would notice it too. He had a great big appetite for knowledge; books in particular were his favorite.

Ever since he was little, he had free reign in the library, With his father busy with work and teaching Sirius and his mother with his aunts and fussing all over his twin Regulus they barely paid any attention to him. He had tried everything he could to get some attention from either of his parents, but no matter what nothing he did could compete with his two older brothers.

No matter what he was always overlooked.

Antares was the top student of his year at Hogwarts, none of his peers could even claim to be at his level, not even his mother's precious Regulus could best him when it came to grades. The only thing his brother beat him at was popularity. Regulus handsome face made almost all the girls in Hogwarts moon for his him and his lithe body made him perfect for the seeker position on his house Quidditch team. He couldn't even get out of Sirius shadow and the man had been disowned almost a year ago.

Nothing he did could get him out of their shadows, he was always either Sirius little brother or Regulus fat twin. He was sick of it. Thankfully he had a plan to finally end that. He would no longer be in anyone's shadow. He would be his own man, he would be The Black of Blacks. And it was all thanks to his love of reading.

He loved spending hours in the Black Family Library just pouring over the thousands of books there. Reading the countless books. The library had everything from Household charms to necromantic rituals. And he read them all. He guessed that's why the Sorting hat placed him in Ravenclaw. He loved to learn.

Since his parent were too busy to pay any attention to him there was no one there to limit which books he could read and which were too advance for him. Hence what he was doing today. He finally had all the ingredients to perform the ritual he had found in a book from the Black Library.

That's where he found _**it**_. The Book of the Morrigan, a book bound in human flesh, its pages made from parchment so old he felt it would crumble to dust if he applied to much force while turning the pages. In it he found multiple spells, rituals and potions from the old druids, all of them having to do with the Tri Goddess Morrigan.

When he got to the end of the book he found the ritual he needed. The Blessing of the Morrigan, the ritual was meant to make someone normal into something better, stronger and more powerful. The book had a list for the sacrifices the ritual would need.

The ritual required a male ox which would enhance his body, making him stronger and fit. Also aside from really dangerous magical ailments his body would be immune to most diseases and viruses. He would be as healthy as an ox.

A male Antelope which would permanently enhance his endurance, making him faster and his reflexes sharper and if the book was right would give him an almost sixth sense when it came to danger.

A female owl which would permanently enhanced his mind, making him smarter and also had the bonus effect of improving his eye sight to almost a hundred percent.

And finally an unborn magical creature, which would permanently enhance his magical ability and maybe even grant some of the animal's magical traits, the stronger the animal the more powerful the boost, would be.

He found the ritual the summer after his third year at Hogwarts. It took him almost three years to get to a place where he was comfortable attempting the dangerous process, not to mention learn all the runes he would need for it and to get all the tributes needed for the ritual. The owl and the ox where pretty simple, a trip to Diagon Alley got him the owl and a second trip to a local farm in the English country side the ox.

The Antelope was where he had real trouble, he had to, not only arrange the buying and shipping with the goblins but also had to pay them a very steep price for the animal. During his negotiations with the goblins he met a disgruntle ex dragon handler that was looking to sell a stolen dragon egg to fund his trip to the Americas. It was mostly luck that the guy was rubbish with a wand, so after a stunning spell and a memory charm Antares left the dingy pup with a shiny black dragon egg in his robe pocket.

He was now ready to perform the ritual, he had the ingredients, the spell, and even the place to do it, his family no longer used the Black Ritual room since rituals had fallen out of use as of late. Now he just needed a when, the book recommended doing it during a full moon. Unfortunately it took him almost two months before he got the change.

His family was going out to a Ministry event, which was basically an opportunity for many of the Noble and Ancient Houses to show off their heirs, and since Sirius had been disinherited and thrown out of the family that made Regulus the heir. Since the event started at noon he had the whole day to do the ritual, the only problem he might encounter was that his aunt Druella and his cousin Bellatrix were somewhere in the house. But he was pretty sure that like the rest of his family they would ignored his presence.

Antares was nervously waiting for the charmed coin he had in his pocket to warm up, since that was the signal that the crates carrying the tributes for the ritual had arrive. It took almost two hours and a really awkward lunch with his aunt and cousin before the coin heated up and he almost ran from the kitchen towards the backdoor where he knew the elves made their deliveries.

After getting the crates to the ritual room, and making sure he hadn't been followed he started the long process of setting up the ritual circle, this is where all the years studying Ancient Runes paid off, he managed to set up the circle in only an hour and half. When he was finally finished he was drenched in sweat so he pulled off his robes and shirt. With a quick drying charm he started drawing the runes all over his body. It was a bit hard since he wasn't exactly the most in shape wizard ever but hopefully after the ritual that wouldn't a problem any longer.

Finally done with the runes Antares had to brace himself for what came next, this was the part of the ritual that really made him think twice. The sacrifice of animals. Shaking his head Antares carefully pulled out the Black Family Ceremonial Athame, the blade was spelled to bleed whatever it cut to death in only a few seconds. When he vanished the first crate Antares quickly, before he lost his nerve, walked up to the disoriented ox and slashed its throat.

As the blood spilled to the floor and the ox fell on its side dead, Antares noticed that the glow from the ritual circle got brighter, not only that but a small spark of heat started to form in his chest, a bit over his heart. That only made Antares more sure of the ritual and it gave him a confidence he lacked before.

As quickly as he could he sacrificed the other animals, the antelope and the owl, as he did all this he noticed changes in the room, he felt as he was being suffocated by magic, the lights from the ritual were so bright they were starting to hurt his eyes and all around him the smell of saffron and juniper overwhelmed his senses, but through all this he didn't' stop, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that to stop now would be a very bad idea.

After that came the part he had been rehearsing for months, the spell/chant. Gently grabbing the dragon egg, which curiously was from a Hungarian Horntail just like the heartstring that made up the core of his wand, he stepped in the middle of the ritual circle and started chanting all the while raising his hands to offer the egg to the heavens.

"_Morrigan O Domina , adimisque leto , dea belli sacrificium offero tibi pro bonis humilem bovem pro viribus, pro patientia bubalus , dracones et noctuae sapientia justo. Suscipe, quaeso, haec humilis et descendunt super tuam benedictionem sacrificium o domina Morrigan."_

" _oh Lady Morrigan, Triple Goddess, Goddess of War, I offer you his humble sacrifice in exchange for your blessings, An ox for strength, an antelope for endurance, an owl for wisdom and a Dragon spawn for magic, please accept this humble offering and pass down your blessing oh Lady Morrigan."_

Halfway through the chant he had to close his eyes, the light almost blinding him from the intensity, then suddenly he felt the egg vanish from his hands, but before he could open his eyes to see where it went he felt a pain all throughout his body, it was so overwhelming that he couldn't even oven his mouth to scream.

He felt as is his body was on fire, he could feel his bones breaking and reshaping, becoming stronger, his muscles ripping and then reattaching themselves back together, this time harder and more flexible. His brain and eyes felt like they were melting from his head. He also felt as if someone was holding a red hot poker to the left side of his pectoral muscle. Just as he was about to fall to his knees from the pain all of it just stopped. Everything stopped, the lights, the smells the heat, the pain, everything.

It left him hunched over, breathing hard; he could feel the steam coming off his body as it cooled down. The pain from his left pectoral muscle went from unbearable to only slightly uncomfortable. When he finally stood up straight, he felt the change. His body now felt different, just like the book said Antares felt stronger, powerful. He felt like he could run a hundred marathons, and the magic, oh the magic, he could feel the magic around and inside him. The magic in the room was almost suffocation. Not to mention the magic he felt from outside, from the Manor itself, it almost felt alive.

He pulled out his wand and made to summon his robes from the corner of the room, when nothing happened he used the spell again, this time actually speaking the spell and exaggerating the wand motions.

When nothing happened he moved his wand closer to his face to inspect it. He found two things that worried him, first he could see a large crack that spanned the whole length of the wand, from tip to handle, and secondly, thanks to his new power to sense magic, he noticed that his wand didn't give off a single iota of it. It was like his wand was nothing more than a simple wooden stick.

"What in the world!" Antares tried to bend his wand a little to see into the crack when the damn thing snapped in two. Antares was shocked; he had carved runes on his wand to keep it from snapping. The only reason for those to fail was if the magic had been drained from it, as he stared at the broken half of his wand he noticed movement out the corner of his eye. When he looked he was shocked to see someone hiding underneath a transparent cloak. He was shocked as hell, how hadn't he noticed someone hiding so badly and out in the open like that.

"Bellatrix?!" Antares screamed when he noticed his cousin standing under the cloak next to the door to the room. He stormed over to his cousin and ripped the cloak off her head.

"How the blood hell did you sneak in here?" Antares bellowed as he backed her into the wall next to the door. He was idly aware that Bellatrix body was almost pressed against him; also he noticed that her face was getting red and her breathing had turned shallow and ragged. He was about to comment about her obvious arousal when both heard a voice shout from outside the door. A voice Antares knew, his aunt Druella. Shit.

Before he could even think of anything to say Bellatrix wrapped her legs around him and shoved her tongue down his throat. That shocked him for a few seconds. It took him a few seconds but in the end he responded and started kissing her back. She was a very beautiful and powerful witch. And well...Blacks were fucking up, him included.

The door to the ritual room was thrown open and in came the snarling figure of Druella Black, nee Rosier, the wand in her hand shining an intimidating purple as she looked around the room. It took a few seconds for her to notice the two of them since the door was partially covering the kissing couple.

"ANTARES POLLUX BLACK AND BELLATRIX DRUELLA BLACK WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING USING THIS SACRED AND FORBIDDEN ROOM FOR YOUR SEXUAL DELIANCES." Screamed Bellatrix's mother as she used her wand to both separated the still kissing couple and throw them out of the room. The throw from the room knocked both cousins from the stupor as Antares hastily jumped to his feet; the years of Pureblood Etiquette Class with his demanding mother kicked in and he helped Bellatrix back to her feet.

After he helped Bella to her feet, her mother started screaming at them. Antares noticed that even though his aunt was screaming at them her eyes were firmly stuck on his still naked chest. He would have commented on his aunts wondering eye but since he still shocked from Bellatrix unexpected lip lock he could only stare at the broken pieces of his beloved wand in confusion.

"What the hell happened?" Thought Antares as he put the pieces of his wand in his pocket, already planning a trip to Ollivander's to ask the old wand-maker what the hell happened. Since his focus was on his wand he missed the headed glare Bellatrix sent her mother, whose eyes had yet to stray from his chest and arms.

"What the hell have I gotten my self into." thought Antares as he finally saw the glare Bellatrix was sending her mother and the way his aunt licked her lips while staring at him. Also he was worried about the surge of lust Bellatrix kiss and his aunt's gaze had awoken in him. Was that also because of the ritual or his teenage hormones. _"Things are about to get interesting."_

_A/N THIS CHAPTER IS DONE._

_ANTARES IS MEANT TO BE HARRY. AT LEAST THE HARRY HE WOULD BE GROWING UP IN THE BLACK HOUSEHOLD. SORRY IF HE'S A BIT OCC._


End file.
